infocatsfandomcom-20200213-history
What a cat isnt
thopse are pigs not cats! and here is a long list of animals that arent cats...Abert's Squirrel African Wild Ass Agile Kangaroo Rat Alabama Map Turtle Alabama Redbelly Turtle Alaska Marmot Allegheny Woodrat Allen's Chipmunk Alligator Snapping Turtle Alpine Chipmunk American Badger American Beaver American Black Bear American Black Duck American Manatee American Marten American Mink American Wigeon Arctic Fox Arctic Ground Squirrel Arizona Coral Snake Arizona Cotton Rat Arizona Gray Squirrel Arizona Pocket Mouse Arizona Shrew Arizona Woodrat Attwater's Pocket Gopher Bailey's Pocket Mouse Baird's Pocket Gopher Baird's Rat Snake Baja California Collared Lizard Baja California Rat Snake Banded Rock Lizard Banner-tailed Kangaroo Rat Barbary Sheep Barbour's Map Turtle Barefoot Gecko Barrow's Goldeneye Bat (Gray Bat) Bat (Indiana Bat) Beach Vole Bean Goose Bearded Seal Belding's Ground Squirrel Big Bend Patchnose Snake Big Bend Slider Black-bellied Whistling-duck Blackbuck Black-footed Ferret Black-knobbed Map Turtle Blackneck Garter Snake Black Scoter Black-striped Snake Black Swamp Snake Black-tailed Prairie Dog Blacktail Rattlesnake Blanding's Turtle Blue Spiny Lizard Blue Whale Blue-winged Teal Bluntnose Leopard Lizard Bobcat Bog Turtle Botta's Pocket Gopher Brant Brazos Water Snake Broadhead Skink Brown Bear Brown Lemming Brown Snake Brown Water Snake Brush Lizard Brush Mouse Bufflehead Bunch Grass Lizard Bushy-tailed Woodrat Butler's Garter Snake Cactus Mouse Cagle's Map Turtle California Chipmunk California Ground Squirrel California Kangaroo Rat California Legless Lizard California Mountain Kingsnake California Mouse California Pocket Mouse California Sea Lion California Vole California Whipsnake Camas Pocket Gopher Canada Goose Canada Lynx Canvasback Canyon Lizard Canyon Mouse Canyon Spotted Whiptail Cascade Golden-mantled Ground Squirrel Cat-eyed Snake Checkered Garter Snake Chicken Turtle Chihuahuan Black-headed Snake Chihuahuan Desert Pocket Mouse Chihuahuan Spotted Whiptail Chipmunk (Palmer's Chipmunk) Chisel-toothed Kangaroo Rat Chuckwalla Cinnamon Teal Clark's Spiny Lizard Cliff Chipmunk Coachella Valley Fringe-toed Lizard Coachell Avalley Fringe-toed Lizard Coachwhip Coal Skink Coast Horned Lizard Collared Lizard Colorado Chipmunk Columbian Ground Squirrel Common Eider Common Garter Snake Common Goldeneye Common Kingsnake Common Map Turtle Common Merganser Common Musk Turtle Common Pochard Concho Water Snake Cooter Cope's Leopard Lizard Copperhead Corn Snake Cotton Mouse Cottonmouth Coues's Rice Rat Coyote Creeping Vole Crevice Spiny Lizard Dark Kangaroo Mouse Deer Mouse Desert Grassland Whiptail Desert Hooknose Snake Desert Horned Lizard Desert Iguana Desert Kangaroo Rat Desert Night Lizard Desert Pocket Gopher Desert Pocket Mouse Desert Spiny Lizard Desert Tortoise Desert Woodrat Diamondback Terrapin Diamondback Water Snake Diploid Colorado Checkered Whiptail Douglas's Squirrel Dulzura Kangaroo Rat Dusky-footed Woodrat Eastern Box Turtle Eastern Chipmunk Eastern Coral Snake Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake Eastern Fox Squirrel Eastern Glass Lizard Eastern Gray Squirrel Eastern Harvest Mouse Eastern Heather Vole Eastern Hognose Snake Eastern Mud Turtle Eastern Ribbon Snake Eastern Spotted Skunk Eastern Woodrat Emperor Goose Ermine Escambia Map Turtle False Map Turtle Fin Whale Fisher Five-lined Skink Flathead Snake Flat-tail Horned Lizard Flattened Musk Turtle Florida Crowned Snake Florida Green Water Snake Florida Mouse Florida Red-bellied Turtle Florida Scrub Lizard Florida Softshell Florida Worm Lizard Four-lined Skink Fox Snake Franklin's Ground Squirrel Fresno Kangaroo Rat Fringe-toed Lizard Fulvous Harvest Mouse Fulvous Whistling-duck Fur Seal (Guadalupe Fur Seal) Gadwall Garganey Giant Garter Snake Giant Kangaroo Rat Giant Kangaroo Rat Gila Monster Gila Spotted Whiptail Gilbert's Skink Glossy Crayfish Snake Glossy Snake Golden-mantled Ground Squirrel Golden Mouse Gopher Snake Gopher Tortoise Graham's Crayfish Snake Granite Night Lizard Granite Spiny Lizard Gray-banded Kingsnake Gray Bat Gray-checkered Whiptail Gray-collared Chipmunk Gray-footed Chipmunk Gray Fox Gray Seal Gray-tailed Vole Gray Wolf Great Basin Pocket Mouse Greater Earless Lizard Greater Scaup Greater Short-horned Lizard Greater White-fronted Goose Great Plains Skink Green Anole Green Rat Snake Green Turtle Green Water Snake Green-winged Teal Ground Skink Ground Snake Ground Squirrel (Idaho Ground Squirrel) Ground Squirrel (Mohave Ground Squirrel) Guadalupe Fur Seal Gulf Coast Kangaroo Rat Gunnison's Prairie Dog Harbor Porpoise Harbor Seal Harlequin Duck Harris's Antelope Squirrel Hawaiian Duck Hawaiian Goose Hawaiian Monk Seal Hawksbill Heermann's Kangaroo Rat Hispid Cotton Rat Hispid Pocket Mouse Hoary Marmot Hog-nosed Skunk Hooded Merganser Hooded Skunk Hopi Chipmunk Humpback Whale Idaho Ground Squirrel Idaho Ground Squirrel Idaho Pocket Gopher Indiana Bat Indigo Snake Insular Vole Island Glass Lizard Island Gray Fox Island Night Lizard Jaguar Jaguarundi Jones' Pocket Gopher Kangaroo Rat (Giant Kangaroo Rat) Kangaroo Rat (Texas Kangaroo Rat) Keeled Earless Lizard Keen's Mouse Kemp's Or Atlantic Ridley King Eider Kirtland's Snake Kit Fox Labrador Duck Laredo Striped Whiptail Laysan Duck Leaf-toed Gecko Least Chipmunk Least Weasel Leatherback; Tinglar Lesser Earless Lizard Lesser Scaup Lined Snake Little Pocket Mouse Little Striped Whiptail Llano Pocket Gopher Lodgepole Chipmunk Loggerhead Loggerhead Musk Turtle Long-eared Chipmunk Longnose Leopard Lizard Longnose Snake Long-tailed Duck Long-tailed Pocket Mouse Long-tailed Vole Long-tailed Weasel Louisiana Pine Snake Lyre Snake Madrean Alligator Lizard Mallard Manatee (American Manatee) Many-lined Skink Margay Marsh Rice Rat Masked Duck Massasauga Meadow Jumping Mouse Meadow Vole Mearns's Grasshopper Mouse Merriam's Chipmunk Merriam's Ground Squirrel Merriam's Kangaroo Rat Merriam's Pocket Mouse Mesquite Lizard Mesquite Mouse Mexican Black-headed Snake Mexican Fox Squirrel Mexican Garter Snake Mexican Ground Squirrel Mexican Hooknose Snake Mexican Mud Turtle Mexican Spiny Pocket Mouse Mexican Vine Snake Mexican Vole Mexican Woodrat Milk Snake Mimic Glass Lizard Mogollon Vole Mohave Ground Squirrel Mohave Ground Squirrel Mojave Black-collared Lizard Mojave Fringe-toed Lizard Mojave Rattlesnake Mole Skink Montane Vole Mottled Duck Mountain Beaver Mountain Patchnose Snake Mountain Pocket Gopher Mountain Skink Mouse (Florida Mouse) Mud Snake Muskrat Narrow-faced Kangaroo Rat Narrowhead Garter Snake Nelson's Antelope Squirrel Nelson's Pocket Mouse New Mexico Whiptail Night Snake North American Porcupine Northern Alligator Lizard Northern Bog Lemming Northern Collared Lemming Northern Elephant Seal Northern Flying Squirrel Northern Fur Seal Northern Grasshopper Mouse Northern Pintail Northern Pocket Gopher Northern Pygmy Mouse Northern Raccoon Northern Red-backed Vole Northern Right Whale Northern River Otter Northern Rock Mouse Northern Shoveler Northern Water Snake Northwestern Garter Snake Ocelot Oldfield Mouse Olive-backed Pocket Mouse Olympic Marmot Orangethroat Whiptail Ord's Kangaroo Rat Osgood's Mouse Ouachita Map Turtle Pacific Coast Aquatic Garter Snake Pacific Jumping Mouse Pacific Ridley Painted Turtle Pale Kangaroo Mouse Palmer's Chipmunk Palmer's Chipmunk Panamint Alligator Lizard Panamint Chipmunk Panamint Kangaroo Rat Pascagoula Map Turtle Pine Snake Pine Woods Snake Pinon Mouse Piute Ground Squirrel Plainbelly Water Snake Plains Black-headed Snake Plains Garter Snake Plains Harvest Mouse Plains Pocket Gopher Plains Pocket Mouse Plateau Spotted Whiptail Plateau Striped Whiptail Polar Bear Porpoise (Harbor Porpoise) Prairie Kingsnake Prairie Skink Prairie Vole Puma Pygmy Rattlesnake Pygmy Short-horned Lizard Queen Snake Racer Rainbow Snake Rat (Giant Kangaroo Rat) Rat (Texas Kangaroo Rat) Razorback Musk Turtle Redbelly Snake Redbelly Turtle Red-breasted Merganser Red Diamond Rattlesnake Red Fox Redhead Red Squirrel Red-tailed Chipmunk Red Tree Vole Red Wolf Reef Gecko Regal Horned Lizard Reticulate Collared Lizard Reticulated Gecko Ribbon Seal Richardson's Ground Squirrel Ridgenose Rattlesnake Right Whale (Northern Right Whale) Rim Rock Crowned Snake Ringed Map Turtle Ringed Seal Ring-necked Duck Ringneck Snake Ringtail Rio Grande River Cooter River Cooter Rock Pocket Mouse Rock Rattlesnake Rock Squirrel Rock Vole Rosebelly Lizard Ross's Goose Rosy Boa Rough Earth Snake Rough Green Snake Round-tailed Ground Squirrel Round-tailed Muskrat Roundtail Horned Lizard Rubber Boa Ruddy Duck Saddled Leafnose Snake Sagebrush Lizard Sagebrush Vole Salt Marsh Harvest Mouse Salt Marsh Snake Sand Dune Lizard San Diego Pocket Mouse Sand Skink Sand Snake Sandstone Night Lizard San Joaquin Pocket Mouse Scarlet Snake Schott's Whipsnake Seal (Guadalupe Fur Seal) Sea Otter Sei Whale Sharptail Snake Sheep (Barbary Sheep) Shorthead Garter Snake Short-tailed Snake Shrew (Arizona Shrew) Side-blotched Lizard Sidewinder Silky Pocket Mouse Singing Vole Siskiyou Chipmunk Six-lined Racerunner Slender Glass Lizard Slider Small-scaled Lizard Smew Smooth Earth Snake Smooth Green Snake Smooth Softshell Snapping Turtle Snow Goose Sonoma Chipmunk Sonoma Tree Vole Sonoran Collared Lizard Sonoran Mountain Kingsnake Sonoran Mud Turtle Sonoran Shovelnose Snake Sonoran Spotted Whiptail Sonoran Whipsnake Southeastern Crowned Snake Southeastern Five-lined Skink Southeastern Pocket Gopher Southern Alligator Lizard Southern Bog Lemming Southern Flying Squirrel Southern Grasshopper Mouse Southern Hognose Snake Southern Plains Woodrat Southern Pocket Gopher Southern Red-backed Vole Southern Water Snake Southwestern Black-headed Snake Southwestern Mud Turtle Speckled Racer Speckled Rattlesnake Spectacled Eider Sperm Whale Spiny Pocket Mouse Spiny Softshell Spot-tailed Earless Lizard Spotted Ground Squirrel Spotted Leafnose Snake Spotted Seal Spotted Turtle Squirrel (Idaho Ground Squirrel) Squirrel (Mohave Ground Squirrel) Steller Sea Lion Steller's Eider Stephens's Kangaroo Rat Stephens's Woodrat St. Lawrence Shrew Striped Crayfish Snake Striped Mud Turtle Striped Plateau Lizard Striped Skunk Striped Whipsnake Surf Scoter Swift Fox Taiga Vole Tawny-bellied Cotton Rat Texas Alligator Lizard Texas Antelope Squirrel Texas Banded Gecko Texas Blind Snake Texas Horned Lizard Texas Kangaroo Rat Texas Kangaroo Rat Texas Map Turtle Texas Mouse Texas Pocket Gopher Texas River Cooter Texas Spiny Lizard Texas Spotted Whiptail Texas Tortoise Thirteen-lined Ground Squirrel Tiger Rattlesnake Timber Rattlesnake Townsend's Chipmunk Townsend's Ground Squirrel Townsend's Pocket Gopher Townsend's Vole Trans-pecos Black-headed Snake Trans-pecos Snake Tree Lizard Triploid Colorado Checkered Whiptail Trumpeter Swan Tufted Duck Tundra Swan Tundra Vole Twin-spotted Rattlesnake Two-striped Garter Snake Uinta Chipmunk Uinta Ground Squirrel Utah Prairie Dog Vole (Mexican Vole) Walrus Washington Ground Squirrel Water Vole Western Aquatic Garter Snake Western Banded Gecko Western Black-headed Snake Western Blind Snake Western Box Turtle Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Western Fence Lizard Western Gray Squirrel Western Harvest Mouse Western Heather Vole Western Hognose Snake Western Hooknose Snake Western Jumping Mouse Western Patchnose Snake Western Pocket Gopher Western Pond Turtle Western Ratsnake Western Rattlesnake Western Red-backed Vole Western Ribbon Snake Western Shovelnose Snake Western Skink Western Spotted Skunk Western Terrestrial Garter Snake Western Whiptail West Indian Monk Seal Whale (Blue Whale) Whale (Fin Whale) Whale (Humpback Whale) Whale (Northern Right Whale) Whale (Sei Whale) Whale (Sperm Whale) White-ankled Mouse White-eared Pocket Mouse White-footed Mouse White-footed Vole White-nosed Coati White-tailed Antelope Squirrel White-tailed Prairie Dog White-throated Woodrat White-winged Scoter Wild Ass (African Wild Ass) Wolf (Red Wolf) Wolverine Woodchuck Wood Duck Woodland Jumping Mouse Woodland Vole Wood Turtle Worm Snake Wyoming Ground Squirrel Wyoming Pocket Gopher Yaqui Black-headed Snake Yarrow's Spiny Lizard Yellow-bellied Marmot Yellowbelly Sea Snake Yellow-blotched Map Turtle Yellow-cheeked Chipmunk Yellow-faced Pocket Gopher Yellow Mud Turtle Yellow-nosed Cotton Rat Yellow-pine Chipmunk Zebratail Lizard 'Are you looking for a United States Animal that is not on this list? '